


It went downhill when I met you

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Porn, Don't Judge Me, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Forced Prostitution, It's just fucked up you guys, M/M, Peter basically started at the porn industry to make money, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, in the past tho, is that even a thing?, porn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: When Peter Parker found himself alone and desperate for money, he looked for the easiest way out and found Wade.But, like they say, the easiest way out can be the hardest.





	It went downhill when I met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did it and fought back the tears at disintegrity and hollowness that he felt inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I was dying to start and spideypool fic, but of course I had to add some starker too y'all.

_"Can you look at the camera, baby?"_

 

It sounded low in the small hotel room, voice echoing hotly, making Peter's skin shiver as he leaned back in the bed, hands behind, supporting himself as he spread his legs comfortably; his own eyes flickered up, he unconsciously let his hair fall on his forehead, head lowering just the slightest bit, feeling small under gaze of the man infront.

 

Peter breathed, faking lust and urge as his brown orbs gazed directly into the wide lent.

 

"You can get comfortable," Wade mumbled, eyes focused on the image of the device.

 

"I am," He said quietly.

 

The man licked his lips and nodded at him once, "Spread your legs for me."

 

Peter inhaled shakily, passing unnoticed as he looked at the man for an instant, eyeing the hazel eyes before him nervously before looking at the camare again and slowly widened his legs, his covered skin brushed against the sheets of the bed, he looked down and there was a small tent in his jeans —as much as he was embarrassed, he admitted that he was turned on by the humind, hot atmosphere that Wade voice set, just as much as Peter felt his chest tingling with excitement everytime that his eyes gazed at his body and face hungrily, almost in a depraved way but it made him want to comply sickly.

 

"Can you tell us your name?" 

 

"Peter," The boy mumbled.

 

He honestly didn't give a fuck when Wade asked him to pick a fake name, just for the mere purpose of keeping himself a secret, he didn't have anything to loose anyways and it wasn't like his few friends would find him when searching longingly for the _right_  video to jerk off, there couldn't be a slight chance for himself to be found that easily on the web, right?

 

"Right," Wade seem to look at him with frown for a moment before dipping his head back behind the camera, "It's ok if I call you _Petey_ , sweetheart?"

 

The boy smiled, he couldn't fight it off at the sweet tone that Wade used, almost cooing as he looked comfortably at him. He nodded and felt his shoulders relaxing slowly, "It's ok."

 

"You have such a sweet voice you know that?" He spoke, seeming to be zooming in the camera, "So tender and young. How old are you, Petey?"

 

"Eighteen."

 

"You just turned them right?" Wade licked his lips again, it seemed like an unconscious action of his.

 

Peter leaned back in the bed a little more, "Two weeks ago."

 

The man smirked and nodded, "You're still in highschool?" 

 

He breathed out gently and looked down, "I'm almost done."

 

"Good."

 

Peter knew that the man was just asking those kind of questions for show, as something's more intriguing because he did mentioned that the company's public were older men looking to get turned on by way  _more_ younger men; he remembers that before they started the recorded interview, Wade told him too that his public liked new the boys 'inexperienced' and innocent, even if Peter wasn't neither of those things, but he was told to put on this act of the sweet, shy boy wich he _did_  was those things  —as fucked up as it sounded, but it _is_  the gay porn industry.

 

"Have you fucked before?" Wade asked bluntly and the boy nodded, hand playing distractedly with the fabric of his jeans; the other continued, "Have you fucked with someone in your school?"

 

Peter nodded again and spoke when the man raised a hand, signaling to talk, "Y-yeah."

 

"Was he straight?" 

 

He hummed and smiled shyly, eyes almost hiding behind his messy curls, "As a ruler."

 

Wade chuckled slightly before continuing with a small grin, "Did he fucked you?"

 

The boy nodded, "Yeah."

 

"Did you liked it?"

 

Peter shrugged playfully, "Kinda. He didn't really had a clue of what to do. So, he just, you know —" He cleared his throat and blushed a little, "Stick it in. But, he was a good kisser, so."

 

The older man nodded, smile still stretching his lips, "Was he your first?"

 

He looked down at that, the playful features on his face disappeared as he shook his head, body shifting uncomfortably as he sighed and looked up again, managing to gain a normal expression, wide, doe eyes and parted mouth with thing wet lips were for the show and to ignore the sting in his chest.

 

"Who fucked you first, Petey?" Wade asked lowly, "Was he your age?"

 

He shook his head innocently and rubbed his cheek down on his shoulder for a second, "He was older."

 

" _How_  much older?"

 

"A lot more," Peter smiled with closed lips, "A little older than you. He used to be my boss at an internship that I worked in."

 

Wade hummed happily, "Did you liked it? —when he fucked you for the first time?"

 

The boy let out a breathless sigh before he could stop himself and nodded shakily, "I liked it. He made me feel so _good_."

 

"How old were you?"

 

"F-fifteen," Peter stuttered, feeling his face and belly getting warm.

 

"Yeah? —why don't you take off that shirt," It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand coming out of the other's mouth as he pointed at his chest and he obeyed, straightening up and grabbing at the bottom of his soft shirt, pulling it over his head, letting his prominent ribs show as he threw it beside him.

 

"Like this?" He asked quietly, skin shivering at the sudden cold in the hotel room.

 

"Just like that. You're doing so great, baby," Wade murmured, eyes focusing in the screen before him, pushing and rolling at some buttons, "Keep telling me. Did he made you feel _really_  good?"

 

Peter hummed again.

 

"How many times did you came when he fucked you, Petey? A few? — _Or_  just one?" The man asked in a teasing tone.

 

The boy panted quietly and looked down at the tent in the front of his jeans growing harder and taller, he fought the instinct of just running his hand over it, in fact, he was about to do it, just for the thrill of doing something that he wasn't asked to, but Wade spoke again, his seemed to grow darker and quieter at every second that Peter breathed.

 

"Come on, don't be shy," Wade cooed, "Or you didn't come because it hurt to much, baby boy?"

 

Peter's head snapped up and he shook his head twice, eyes leaving the camera to look at the man with a certain expression, "It hurt at first, but he made it good for me."

 

"Answer the other question," The man spoke firmly, bit a smirk was appearing on his face, "How many times did you came?"

 

The boy breathed out as his hand moved before he could think, he placed dangerously close to his crotch, fingers dipping desperately into his thigh, he spoke hotly, " _He_ made me come three time in one night."

 

Wade raised his eyebrows and nodded, "You're young, Petey,  _so_ young. You think that I could make you come more times?"

 

Peter's breath hitched, hand grazing just above his hardness as he bit his lips and blinked up at the man, he nodded slowly, afraid of talking and making his voice sound desperate or weak.

 

"Go on, baby, show us what you got under."

 

The boy nodded, fingers shaking as they come to unbutton his jeans, he was avoiding to look up, ashamed of his crimson colored cheeks (even though Wade told him clearly that viewers like that), he struggled a bit and fumbled with his jeans until the sound of his zipper going down was prominent as he stood up slowly, this time looking up at Wade when he heard him hum.

 

His bare feet felt the cheap carpet on the floor as he tugged his pants down —his heart was beating incredibly fast against his chest and he felt like not breathing normally, because even though only Wade and him were in the room, he felt like he was performing this in front of too many people, wich he would probably be in a few days when the video is uploaded.

 

"You've got a nice body," The man complimented once Peter had kicked of the jeans of his ankles and sat back down on the bed.

 

"Thanks," Peter smiled, legs hanging off the bed.

 

"You can start touching yourself," He said, pointing at the other.

 

The boy nodded, running a hand up his leg and letting his hand rest on top of his straining underwear, feeling his hard-on and pressing his palm down as he let out a sigh.

 

"That's right. Perfect," Wade muttered.

 

Peter looked at the lent of the camera (unconsciously wanting to look at Wave through it) and run his fingers on his belly before sticking it under the waistband of his boxers and touching inside, instantly feeling his cock getting harder at the direct touch; he sighed again and close his eyes for a moment before Wade spoke.

 

"Come on, baby, don't be a tease. Take those off too."

 

The boy did, laying down quickly to raise his hips and pull of his boxers, putting them close by him and going back instantly to touch himself, this time more shyly as he sat up and waited for instruction, "Like this?"

 

Wade hummed and said huskily, "Just like _that_."

 

Peter supported a hand behind himself and lean back comfortably.

 

"Spread your legs," The man called.

 

He did, letting his hair fall on his forehead.

 

"Good, Petey. Now lift them. Give us a full view."

 

Peter smiled slightly, rising his feet of the edge to let them rest in the bed, it sounded quietly when he shifted against the sheets to get comfortable, letting his legs wide, but not much. His crotch tingled when he caught the man gazing at his body irreverently, sometimes tongue coming out to lick his lips. He started to stroke his cock, hand moving up and down, just like Wade's eyes were.

 

" _Mmh_ ," The boy moaned just a tiny bit, raising his hips unconsciously as he looked forward.

 

"You're so pretty, Petey."

 

He looked at him and smiled, hand picking up the pace just slightly.

 

"Just show us what you do when there's no one to touch you," Wade said, "Tell me what you like, baby."

 

Peter breathed through his nose and close his eyes, "This. I like _this_."

 

"What else? Do you think about someone when you do it?" Wade asked, moving in closer with the camera on his hands as he moved from his spot at the end of the small room for the first time.

 

"Y-yeah, sometimes," The boy mumbled, unaware of Wade's presence almosy hovering over him, "I like to watch videos too."

 

"Do you think about getting fucked?"

 

Peter opened his eyes, almost widening them when he heard the deep voice louder and closer, he looked up and found Wade there, close and focusing the camera on him —he couldn't help but pant when he looked down too at the evident tent in the man's jeans as his own arm flexed and stroked himself harder.

 

"Huh, baby?"

 

He nodded distractedly, "I do. Gets me off faster."

 

"I bet," Wade said, legs leaning slightly against the edge of the bed, just were Peter was spread and sighing softly, "Slow down. I don't want you to come _that_  fast today, ok?"

 

The boy nodded, hand stopping to only caress and palm his cock as he let himself start to ignore the camera on just on Wade's eyes on him.

 

"Tell me now, Peter. What you like when it comes to fucking?" Wade's blunt, careless words made the boy's cock twitch shortly and made his breath falter.

 

Peter smiled widely, kind of a personal mechanism of self defense to fight off any shyness of embarrassment as he parted his legs more, "I guess —you know," He shrugged, "Like rough and stuff.".

 

"And  _stuff_ ," Wade quoted and rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm paying you to be explicit, kid. _What_  does stuff means?"

 

The boy giggled and lean back on his hands, momentarily choosing to forget about his hardness, he blushed red as he spoke shyly, "I like it more when they're older—"

 

"Have you been with married men?" He interrupted him.

 

Peter's smiled loosened just a bit and he forced himself to not look down and show weakness, so he nodded with a small, wicked closed lip smile and looked at the man, "With only one."

 

"You liked it? You liked the thrill?" 

 

The boy nodded again, hands gripping the sheets behind him and mouth parting just the slightest bit.

 

"What else do you like, Peter?" The other encouraged him.

 

"I like to be tied up. I only tried it once, but I liked it," Peter said, body straightening, "And, I like it too, just a  _little_ when they choke me."

 

Wade suddenly moved, hand coming in view, next to Peter and he suddenly lifted his chin tenderly, fingertips brushing his skin before his whole palm and fingers clenching and rounding with a small pressure his neck.

 

" _Like_   _this_?" The man whispered hotly and Peter thought that in some other situation he would've flinched away because,  _god_ , Tony has been the only one to do that, the only one that took him to his limits and he literally just met Wade a few moments ago, they just shook hands and spoke a few words, the basics and soon after he was told to be sat in the bed and look at the camera, so —why on earth was he letting Wade grip his throat firmly and why he was closing his eyes and whimpering brokenly and nodding slowly, accepting.

 

"What else?" Wade asked, thumb caressing the side of his neck, sending shivers.

 

"I just like it rough," Peter moaned softly, doe eyes looking up at the man, his mouth felt dry and he panted once before speaking, again, "I like to be controlled."

 

The man hummed pleasantly, "You like to get fucked? You're  _the_ bottom?"

 

He sighed and nodded, body leaning towards Wade a his hand came back around and started stroking himself again, this time more intently.

 

"Say it," Wade's fingers tightened on his neck, "Say it, baby. I wanna hear it coming out of that small mouth of yours. Look at the camera, come on."

 

Peter panted and his eyebrows scrunched up, eyes gazing into the device and he noticed that he could actually see his own naked reflection in the lent of how close Wade was already and it shouldn't have turn him on so much.

 

"I like to get _fucked_."

 

"Good, Petey," The man cooed, nodding to himself and pushing him back by his neck slightly.

 

Peter moved fast, flicking his wrist and stroking his head, because as much as he was enjoying it, he wanted it to end already, get paid and hide in his room back in his shitty apartment to process what he came to and did just for the desperation for money and lack of job—what would his aunt say?  _fuck,_ what would Tony say? 

 

The thought of the other man ser a frown on his forehead filled with preoccupation and sadness, but he knew that his frown and wet, red eyes would be mistaken for pleasure and lust, so he just let Wade touch him, hand traveling to his neck and chest, feeling cold against his warm skin.

 

"Touch down lower with your other hand, baby," Wade muttered, "Make yourself come."

 

Peter obeyed, his other hand was shaky from leaning all of his weight there as he it guided in between his spread legs too, touching around and fondling slowly, contrasting the rough movements of the hand on his cock. His fingertips rubbed in between his cheeks shyly, he felt so exposed and even denigrated to be doing such a thing, something so intimate and delicate that he doesn't show anyone, but now he was doing it, desperate to  _do_ something that was out of his normal, everyday life.

 

He just touched with two fingers, sometime penetrating himself with one, it felt good honestly, but he was only doing it to moan and get a reaction out of the man infront of him; Peter stroked himself faster, feeling the tight feeling on his lower belly and he was starting to sweat, following Wade's hand when he would sometimes caress his neck and chest softly.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Peter groaned quietly, boths hands moving as he felt Wade getting closer.

 

"Look at the camera," Wade spoke, making Peter snap out of his lost daze and look up at him, gazing at the hazel eyes for a moment before he started to jerk himself off faster while his eyes shifted to look at lent once again.

 

He knew that he looked like a mess, with his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, his wet lips and his eyes glaring up drunkenly, he was giving hot pants and shy moans, body trembling slightly as he felt a last time Wade gripped his neck tightly and he came unexpectedly and suddenly, fighting to not close his eyes, he was frowning in pleasure and his mouth was letting out whimpers and sighs as his hips moved without wanting and his stomach clenched in time when cum started leaking out of him in tiny drops that landed on his belly and crotch.

 

"That's it, that's it, sweetheart," The man spoke sweetly, hand loosening around his neck and letting go after giving a short caress.

 

Peter hummed lazily, eyes finally closing and fighting back the urge to just lay down as his legs bent legs twitched one las time and he lowered them slowly, his hands went to his sides too and he sighed loudly, feeling like he could breath a little properly now.

 

"Can you lick yourself clean now, Petey?" Wade muttered, giving a step back, "You're a sweet mess, baby."

 

The boy looked down, watching the cum sticking to his stomach and in the soft, brown hairs on his crotch, he looked up at the other shortly, before before bringing his fingers, grazing his smooth skin slightly as he picked up the thick liquid and brought it up to his mouth quickly, cheeks bright red as he tasted his own cum and he resisted de urge to gag because Wade was invading his personal space by moving the camera close to his face, eyeing him intently too.

 

As soon as he was sucking his fingers inside his mouth, there was a sudden snap and he quickly saw that it was the man closing the camera and reaching for something inside his pocket, "Here."

 

Peter then saw Wade handed him this blue handkerchief and he pulled his fingers out of his mouth awkwardly, mumbling a small thanks and looking down to wipe the wet digits and any remaining substance on his belly —when he handed it back, he found the man looking at him with an uncertain expression.

 

"You alright?" 

 

The boy looked up and found wade lowering the camera, eyes focusing on him completely, "I'm tired," He smiled softly.

 

"We're almost done, Petey," Wade mumbled, setting the device on the bed.

 

Peter frowned, bringing his legs together and putting his hands on his lap self-consciously now that it was all over — _apparently,_ "But, the—" he sighed, "You finished filming the video already, right?"

 

The man looked down for a second before nodding, "Listen —I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but it's part of the protocol to enter this industry," He stopped to rethink before continuing, " _this_ -our- company of the adult industry and you know —you have to through me to _actually_ be officially in."

 

"Go through you?" He asked grabbing his shirt from the bed and covering his crotch with it to stand up from the bed, "I thought I was already in with the ' _performance'_ like you called it, Mr. Wilson."

 

"I know and I repeat myself, it's just part of the protocol," Wade shrugged indifferently and sighed, "Look, if you don't wanna do it that's fine. I've never forced anyone and we can just leave it here and I'll pay you for only this video and it'll be the only video that you're gonna make."

 

Peter looked down, brushing the fabric of his shirt with his thumbs as he considered —he indeed was desperate, but he was feeling uneasy at the thought of sleeping with someone in work (if you could call porn making videos a  _work_ ), because it wasn't the first time and it could end up bad like it did with Tony and he was starting to shift in his place at that thought before Wade spoke again, startling him.

 

"It's fine, kid," The man sighed and started walking backwards, "I'll give you the money and you can go."

 

That made him look up before he could think twice and shake his head quickly and gripped the other's arm to stop him, "No! —I mean," He cleared his throat, "I-I can do it, Mr. Wilson."

 

Wade looked down at his arm and then at Peter before nodding slowly, "You sure?"

 

He didn't answer, he just dropped his shirt on the carpet and pulled Wade close by his grip; he was looking down at him carefully, following every action and they followed too when Peter lowered himself on his knees gently, doe, brown eyes staring at Wade before they settled on his crotch and raised his hands shakily to the hem of his pants.

 

He did it and fought back the tears at disintegrity and hollowness that he felt inside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem confusing and not really good explained but as the chapters go, it will show why Peter chose to start in that industry and how he met Wade.
> 
> As always comment and leave kudos!


End file.
